mc_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Government of the United States of America
Basic Information The United States of America, more commonly "United States" or "US", is an economically powerful and politcally involved nation. It consists of 50 unified states, each functioning with seperate laws but still keeping in line with federal regulations set forth by the greatest governing document, the Constitution of the United States. Canada was a former part of the United States, but was granted independence following certain terms on August 29th, 2050. It's citizens are now friendly, but separate. The former central America's have become completely deserted, each citizen being granted asylum with necessary assimilation policies into the states mainland. The new uninhabited territory's will be used solely for military defensive and testing purposes. Nobody without proper security clearance is granted entrance into the area. There are limitd runways and extremely high security maneuvers to ensure this executive-level policy. On August 30th, 2050, the final deal was signed in giving the rest of South America (aside from Brazil) to the United States. The land will continue its normal operations as US Citizens and military personell. Later that day, the United States acquired Vietnam in exchange for the rest of the newly conquered South American lands. This land will serve as a basis for NATO's south-Asia communications and military operations base. The next day, following a NATO agreement with the EU, Canada and the United States recieved joint areas of India to use as the main operations center for NATO Europe and Asia (in exchange for British Guiana in South America). The citizenship process has begun. On September 1st, 2050, the United States aquired Peru and Brazil, hereby uniting the entire South American continent. As promised, things will remian the same there, but under a different flag. Social Information Continued Political Basis Executive Branch The United States is lead by a single elected leader, the President of the United States (POTUS). The President may elect a cabinet, or group of qualified individuals, to assist him at the White House (The Executive Household). The Constitution only mandates that a Vice President must be chosen from the same political party. The President at this time is Andrew N. Mallace, and his chosen Vice President is Peter Coalvane Legislative Branch The United States Legislature compromises of 2 bodies: The House of Representatives who each serve 2 year terms, and the Senate, in which senators serve 6 year terms. They have the soul power to pass and create new laws, which must later be also signed by the President. They are of course, elected officials. The Senate has a total of 100 officials, 2 elected per state, while the House of Representatives during 1820 has , and each state has a different number of elected officials per population. The Vice President is the technical head of the Senate. The House is leaded by the Speaker, who is Philip P. Barbour. Each house also has a majority/minotiry leader based on party. Judicial Branch The Judicial branch is compromised of nine judges on the Supreme Court. They will decide the highest of cases and whether or not certain issues are constitutional, like laws for example. They are the highest ranking officials in the United States Department of Justice. The Chief justice will hold certain executive powers and be the speaker. Checks and Balances Each branch has the power to "check" the other, therefore creating a balanced government. *The Executive Branch '''checks the '''Legislative Branch '''by having the power to veto and issue executive orders, and '''Judicial Branch '''by having the power to appoint (and reverse) supreme court justices. *The '''Judicial Branch '''checks the '''Legislative Branch and''' Executive by having the power to declare laws/orders unconstitutional, such as impeachment orders. *The '''Legislative Branch '''checks the Executive branch by having the power of impeachment and overriding veto's (2/3 majority), and checks the '''Judicial Branch '''by having the power to block/filibust nominees. Foreign Relations NATO Special Passport Relation Citizens of member NATO nations may now enter the United States (of course, following necessary security and identify check precautions) with a finger-print approved passport and visa. This includes a much more convenient way of entry, including a separate line for NATO passengers at US international customs in both airports and other entry points. This is all part of our new, sting-alliance agreement to ensure global peace. Diplomacy Foreign Buildings Trade Map - Including States, Territories, etc. ''Non-continental States:'' Hawaii and Alaska. ''Territories included''''': Puerto Rico, Guam, American Samoa, United States Virgin Islands, Northern Mariana Islands and Minor Outlying islands. Remember to note that central America is now a militarized zone. South America and India have begun the citizenship process - Technology focus in Inda. Members of the United States News *8/29/2050 - The United States Is established on the Wiki. *8/29/2050 - The United States officially cedes Canadian lands in the American Secession of Canadian Lands statement. *8/29/2050 - The United States establishes relations and an Embassy along with 3 consulates with Canada. *8/29/2050 - The United States establishes relations and an Embassy along with a consulates with Russia. *8/30/2050 - The United States removes the terms of the Canadian Secession act, after having an epihany of friendship and human rights in the Canadian Freedom Act of 2050. *8/30/2050 - Negotiations with the European Union begin. *8/30/2050 - The United States acquires all of South America aside from Peru and Brazil, and is granted Vietnam. *8/30/2050 - The United States, along with Canada sign and join the North American Free Trade and Military Agreement (NAFTMA) for a more secure and openly-trading society. *8/31/2050 -The United States signs North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) for an ocean wide alliance. *8/31/2050 - The United States establishes a trade agreement and constructs an Embassy in Amsterdam (formerly Iran, Tehran) with The Netherlands. *8/31/2050 - In a land agreement with the European Union, in exchange for British Guiana, the US is granted Indian lands. *8/31/2050 - The United States establishes relationships and builds Embassys with South Africa, The Pacific Isles, and The Netherlands. *8/31/2050 - The United States establishes a trade agreement and Embassy with West Germany.*9/01/2050 - The United States publishes the NATO Declaration of Defense, warning possible enemy nations and welcoming any nation looking for protection. *9/01/2050 - The United States aqcuires Brazil, therefore uniting the entire South American Continent. *9/01/2050 - Per congressional approval Peter Coalvane is appointed Vice President of the United States of America. Category:Government Category:America